Thousand Years
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Ethan has stage fright when he is about to perform in front of the school. How can a helpful blonde vampire help him face his fears? Will true love emerge from the spotlight? For 123456789vampire; you are the best! Rated K because it is fluffy like that! Enjoy!


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new songfic for you all to enjoy!**

**So this one goes out to 123456789vampire because of their 100th review on my wonderful story Dear MBAV Writers! I thank you so generously for being an awesome reviewer and for sticking by me!**

**Anyway, I really don't know what to say. This indeed is Ethan/Rory, so if you don't like Ethory, you might wanna leave this story pretty quickly. Either way, I am going to start to write. **

**Once more, I thank everyone who ever reviewed for Dear MBAV Writers [Or all my stories for that matter]. Not only does this go out for 123456789vampire, but it goes out to all of you wonderful people! So rock on to my sweet hijinks right now! [That word was so**** unnecessary, but why not, eh?]**

**Drop a nice review and please no flames! I recently came across an author who quit fanfiction just because someone flamed their work. It was terrible! But hopefully, you won't bring others down as well, and you will be an Ethan! [A wonderful, heart of gold person ;)]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, and I don't own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. But they are both beautiful creations ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Thousand Years

A Songfic by TOBN (duh!)

* * *

Ethan was hyperventilating backstage, drinking a lot of water. He was about to perform the finale for the talent show by using his piano and singing skills. He had performed for his friends a few days ago, and they have been encouraging him to do it. So when Ethan signed up, he didn't know what he would get himself into.

He didn't know how to sing...well he did, but he didn't know if people would like it. And if he screwed up a note on the piano, his whole piece would fall apart. He had totally forgotten the fact that he had a terrible phobia known as the destructive stage fright, and it was terrible.

But still, he got a pat on the back from Mr. G as Benny introduced him.

"And now! Ladies and gentlemen and teachers!" The audience giggled when one teacher stuck up a detention slip at Benny for the insult. Benny's smile faltered. "Beautiful and uh, wonderful teachers!" He corrected. The teacher nodded as she lowered her detention slip. Benny continued on as Ethan's heart began to race.

"We have the finale, the wonderful Ethan Morgan!" He cheered, the crowd cheering with him. Benny then started a chant.

"Ethan! Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!" The crowd sung as the curtains opened, revealing a very scared Ethan. His hands trembled on the piano as he looked at the crowd. Their faces stuck in their mind as he saw his friends. Who stood up in the crowd was Rory, his longtime crush. He shot him a thumbs up, and Ethan weakly smiled.

Rory was in the crowd, looking at his big crush. He knew that he loved Ethan, and even with his stage fright he was beautiful. But Rory saw the terror and fear in his eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if this could really work. Besides, he might just do okay! But whatever happened, Rory was going to be there for him.

Ethan closed his eyes as he took a breath and began. But because of his stage fright, the intro on the piano was shaky and his singing was the same.

"H-Heart beats fast, colors and p-promises..." He sang shakily, screwing up a piano piece and hitting the wrong key. He watched his nightmare unfold right in front of him. An ample of giggles and laughter rose from the crowd, and teachers couldn't stop them. They were laughing hysterically now, and Rory couldn't take it.

Rory saw as people started to laugh, and his heart raced as fast as Ethan's. Had he anticipated this big of a crowd? No. And now poor Ethan was standing there, tears in his eyes as he was about to run off. Rory had to do something to help him. He promised he would help him, no matter what happened.

So Rory had signalled Benny to do something. Benny caught the sign and nodded as he rose a spotlight to Rory. Rory bravely stood up as he started to sing without the piano Ethan couldn't play. Ethan watched Rory in awe as his melodious voice entered the auditorium.

"How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."

Ethan saw Rory, the spotlight following him as he walked through the parted crowds and stepped onto the stage. Erica and Sarah whooped as students watched in awe. Benny grinned; this was all a wonderful blind date!

Ethan smiled at Rory as he picked up the piano he couldn't play before. He was more confident than he had ever been. All because of Rory. He projected his voice with Rory's blending in, the crowd watching in astonishment as Benny whispered a spell to make the gym light around in beautiful soft colors.

"One step closer!" Ethan and Rory sung wonderfully, looking at each other's eyes. Ethan played the piano even more beautifully, his fingers ghosting over the ivory keys.

"I have died every day waiting for you" Ethan sung.

"Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you" Rory sung back. People awed and cooed in the background, and Rory and Ethan continued without not blushing.

"For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" They sang together. Ethan played a in between piece as people started the wave.

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me"

Ethan sang the words as if it were his own, and Rory continued with him.

"Every breath  
Every hour has come to this" He sang, smiling at Ethan as Ethan grinned, blushing intensely.

"One step closer" Ethan sang. The crowd whooped and cheered as Rory started the next verse.

"I have died every day waiting for you" He started.

"Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you" Ethan sang back.

"For a thousand years" Rory held the note as Ethan smiled, getting lost in Rory's blue eyes.

"I'll love you for a thousand more" He responded in song.

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Ethan made a musical interlude as Rory grinned, smiling and encouraging Ethan some more. He grinned.

"One step closer  
One step closer!" They sung together. The crowd cheered hysterically as the two continued.

"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

Ethan finished off the last notes as the crowd erupted to cheers and applause, everyone giving them a standing ovation. Rory and Ethan stood up together as Benny whistled from the left wing. The held hands tightly and took a bow.

* * *

Ethan saw Rory walk around backstage, and he fumbled with the rose in his hand. He had quickly ran to buy it for the blonde vampire. When Rory laid eyes on Ethan, his heart fluttered when he saw him wave. He smiled as he walked towards him.

"H-Hey." Ethan stuttered, feeling shy and awkward. Rory grinned. "Hey E! We so nailed it." He cheered hoary, secretly feeling slightly nervous. Ethan pulled out the single red rose from his back pocket and blushed, not looking at the bouncy blonde.

"This is for you. Y-Y'know, for helping me out there. I really appreciate it." He said truthfully. Rory blushed as he took the rose. "Thanks E." He gushed, his undead heart ready to burst.

"I love you." Ethan suddenly blurted out. Rory grinned as Ethan meekly blushed. "I-I...I-I mean...um.."

Rory smashed his lips on Ethan's, kissing him as hard and sweetly as he could. Ethan's eyes widened, but he kissed back, enjoying the moment.

When they let go, Ethan and Rory leaned close in each others' embrace, noses touching as Ethan smiled.

"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years." Rory sang softly, whispering in Ethan's ear.

* * *

_**Five Years Later...**_

Ethan walked down the aisle, his friends sobbing in the stands as Ethan arrived at the altar beside the boy he loved for years.

"I'll love you for a thousand more..." Ethan sang as they exchanged vows and kissed, happily married in eternal's bliss.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Hope you liked it!**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
